Eclipse
by VeggieVampBabe
Summary: Ah the book Eclipse. My favorite book : So, for a sad dedication to the upcoming movie, I created this. Please, read? I don't own Twilight or any of the books...sadly.


**Ok, just a warning now, since I've been messaged about this before, I really didn't put work into this. I'm bored, its…2:11 in the morning. And I feel like writing. So yeah. Don't read if you…uh…don't…want to? Oh well. XD This is sorta, a fast version of Eclipse due to the upcoming movie *squeal* But, honestly, I didn't put any work in it. So, things are sort of fucked up. Heh. Yeah. =]**

Edward walked into the room where I was stretched out on the bed. No pervs! *sigh* not like that. I've given up trying to seduce Edward (for today) after the 27th time he rejected me in an hour. "Hi Bella…" Edward said cautiously. I'm sure he thought I was going to jump him again.

I sat up and Edward tensed, ready for my attack. "No Edward. I'm done seducing you." _For today_ I said in my head, because Edward couldn't read my thoughts. Sometimes that was nice because I could surprise him by attacking…I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. If I thought about that then I would want to jump him again and that would just lead to another fight. Well, not fighting, since Edward can obviously dazzle me into doing whatever the hell he wants. But that's not the point.

After some persuasion that I wasn't going to do anything Edward came and sat down next to me. "You haven't eaten…breath love…yet today. I want you to eat, because you're a human, and if I forget to feed you like a puppy, then I'm going to beat myself up. Esme made you a sandwich." I nodded, mostly because I knew that Edward would beat himself up if he forgot to feed me. I couldn't really seduce Edward if he was moping around.

I walked downstairs, tripping on almost every step except for the 7th because that's my lucky number. When I finally made it to my sandwich I was starving. Who knew tripping could take so much out of me? I looked at each layer of the sandwich, getting ready to take a bite, when I realized something. I shrieked, remembering why it was I didn't eat sandwiches.

"EDWARD!"

"Yes, love?"

"THIS SANDWICH HAS MAYO ON IT!"

"…and?"

"I'LL GET FAT!"

Quickly I was cradled in Edward's arms. He knew how much I thought about my 110 pound body, and how much fat was really on my stomach. Believe me, he's seen it. You can't really seduce a vampire without something kind of revealing. Why do you think I only wear jeans and a baggy top? So that people don't see how obese I truly am. Duh.

"Oh Bella, you're beautiful love," Edward cooed to me, trying to sooth my obvious panic attack. He couldn't and it just happened that Jasper was hovering at the doorway, so he used Jasper to calm me down. Once my emotions were under control, I decided I wanted to go and visit Jacob. When I told Edward he was pretty upset. But I didn't really care, so I walked to LaPush. I knew when I passed the treaty line because Jacob was by my side.

"BELLA!" he practically screamed and hugged me tight. I couldn't breathe and I found it ironic due to the fact that Edward was always telling me to breathe. But that's not the point.

"Hi Jake," I managed to squeak out before he let me down. We walked down to the beach and sat on a log. It was my most favorite long in LaPush. I don't know why. It just was.

We were quiet for awhile before I finally broke the news. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Victoria is back and she is creating an army of vampires to come kill me. But don't worry because you love me and I'm going to make you and Edward stay in a tent with me so that I don't have to lose you like the greedy bitch I am." Jacob looked at me with a blank expression.

"Just don't tell anyone."

Of course Jacob didn't, and he ran off to go be a wolf. Damn werewolves. What was I supposed to do now? I walked back to Billy's house, but the door was locked. And it started raining. Damnit! I didn't have my truck with me, because, well, I walked, but that's totally not the point! I had to walk at least to the treaty line, where I would hope Alice could see me and it would only take Edward 10.7 minutes to find me. Not too bad. I started walking towards where I thought I should be, when I heard the wolves howling. It scared the crap out of me!

Due to my scare, I tripped on a molecule of air and got my face planted in mud. I groaned. Now I was wet, muddy, and I had to walk to the treaty line where it would take Edward 10.7 minutes to find me while I was still standing in the rain. Why didn't I think these things out before I decide to walk everywhere? Once I finally got to the treaty line, all the mud was washed off me due to the heavy downpour. So that was a plus. As soon as I stepped over what I thought was the line – I say I thought it was the treaty line because it's sort of hard to read the words 'treaty line' upside down. Yeah. There's this yellow line. And it says treaty line. – I started my watch. I was right about it taking Edward 10.7 minutes to get here!

I jumped around for a few minutes because I was right for once and must be developing physic powers. Then I got in the car next to Edward. "HEY EDWARD!" I screamed, even though I obviously didn't need to because of his vampire hearing.

"Yes Bella, love?"

"I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO TRY TO SEDUCE YOU RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I'M SO HAPPY BECAUSE I THINK IM GAINING PHYSIC POWERS LIKE ALICE!"

I don't think Edward understood, because he pinched the bridge of his nose and glared out the window. I shrugged, content with my own knowledge.

"Oh. And Victoria is creating a vampire army hell bent on destroying the Cullen clan in revenge of James," I said, nonchalantly. When I looked over at Edward he was looking at me intently. Like something to eat. Oh so _now_ he pays attention. It takes an army of newborn vampires to get his attention. When Edward didn't stop looking at me, I whispered 'what' to him in a very annoyed tone. Really? I mean, it's ok for you to watch me sleep. That kind of sexy stalker like thing really works for him. But just watching me, especially when I could become a Bella pretzel at any moment? Not really cool.

"Bella, how do you know this?" Edward mumbled, clearly lost in thought when he should be watching the road. I saw a truck coming straight towards us – Edward seemed to have drifted into the other lane – and since Edward didn't notice, I pulled the wheel to get us back in our own lane. That also snapped Edward out of his freaky vampire trance, and his eyes were once again glued to the road. He repeated the question again.

I groaned and pulled out the pretty black and red book with a ribbon on it from my purse. "This book. Eclipse. It's really good Edward, you should read it! It's about people, that sound just like you and me, and Victoria is in here. And it says that she is creating an army of newborn vampires to come destroy the Cullen Clan!" I squealed. Edward didn't seem happy with my book of choice, because he drove faster. Oh well.

When we did get home, Alice ran up to us. "Edward! Victoria…"

"Is creating an army of newborns that are going to destroy the Cullen Clan. I know," Edward interrupted. Alice looked confused, so I popped out from behind Edward and held up my book, extremely proud of myself. Alice took the book in her hands and stared at it for a few minutes before giving it back. So I went upstairs, read for a little bit, then fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Edward. "Hi love. I have to go take you to the woods now, where you, me and the dog will share a tent." I gasped.

"How did you know that?"

"Your book…I sort of stole it. So now we have a strategy and I know how to kill Victoria. Oh, and the Vultori are going to try and make a surprise visit. So don't be surprised, ok?" I nodded. I didn't like being surprised.

"Oh! And Jacob is going to try to make you kiss him, but don't do it. Because well, it will cause problems for you and you'll be hurt. Oh! And love, no picking up rocks. Now, breathe. We have to go." Before I knew what was happening, we were flying out the window and were suddenly at the camp. I really wasn't sure how long I had been out of the loop, but it must have been awhile. It was really fucking cold! When did it snow! I was so confused.

I turned to Jacob. "I'm confused. What's going on?"

Jacob smiled softly at me, like you would at a toddler who you have no idea what the hell they're saying. "It's better if we kept you in the dark, Bella honey." I nodded. It was true. If you told me things then everything would be screwed up. Then Edward appeared in the tent.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry I have to do this to you but…it seems it will just be better for all of us…"

I froze for a moment, a little scared. "Wha…what are you going to do?"

Edward shared a sad glance at Jacob before he spoke. "Drug you." Then I was out. Like a light. It wasn't so bad in the darkness, I saw colors, and then there were flashing of things happening, like Victoria coming for me, me almost freezing to death and Jacob trying to take off my clothes before Edward almost attacked him for that. Yup. It was a pleasant sleep.

When I finally woke up Edward was sitting above me. "What happened?" I asked. I could still feel the effects of the drugs on me.

Edward smiled softly at me, like you would a hurt puppy or a bird that couldn't fly, and put his hand in mind. "It's over Bella, love. We killed the newborns and Victoria. You're safe." I nodded. Damn I must have been out awhile.

I struggled to sit up and once I did, I realized that I was in our meadow. This was the perfect place to seduce Edward! I turned around quickly for a human, slowly for a vampire and faced Edward. "I love you," I cooed, and kissed Edward. He kissed back, of course, stupid little lion who was wrapped around my finger like string.

Too soon, he pushed me away. "Damn it Bella, you know I don't have enough control for that. But, hey, if you want to, then we can. But I just think that we should get married first. But, like I said before, if you really want to, then I'm fine with taking you right here in the meadow. You're choice!"

I thought. And thought. And thought. And thought. Finally, I made a decision.

"You know what? Let's get married! Alice can have full reign, too, because you know what, I don't really want to have to do anything but show up." Edward nodded, and we were off to tell Charlie. Who would no doubt shoot Edward.


End file.
